Curlyleaf Dragon
The Curlyleaf Dragon is an -epic hybrid of the Hidden and Seasonal elements, and is an evolution of the Leaf Dragon. Appearance Curlyleaf dragons are bird-like dragons with a similar length to an ostrich. They have long legs, and their bodies are covered with leaves. Abilities Weapons Curlyleaf dragons are equipped with extremely sharp beaks and horns. They mainly use their beaks for skewering bugs, and use their horns to battle their enemies. Defenses When trying to camouflage (or more notoriously when trying avoid social interactions,) they will fan their wings in front of their face to look like a tree sapling. Other Abilities Curlyleaf dragons are extremely lightweight, even lighter then their relatives the Leaf Dragons, so they can usually make a run for it when in trouble. Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses They are so light that a strong enough breeze can send them tumbling through the wind. Habitat Regions TBA Preferred Home TBA Sheltering/Nesting Curlyleaf dragons don't build nests; instead, they build burrows in thick shrubs. Or more rather, small holes within bushes in which they lay their eggs. Diet Curlyleaf dragons mostly eat Kraken Kabbage, but their main protein source comes from the additional ants and termites that they feast upon. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Curlyleaf dragons are shy. Very. Shy. They hide their heads behind their wings when just about anything comes close to them, other then a leaf dragon or a fellow curlyleaf dragon. However, they are one of the most patient dragons ever, and can wait hours for a single termite to walk by. Social Order Curlyleaf dragons live with no one but themselves, and their children. Mates will only stay together long enough for the female to lay their eggs. Because of this, curlyleaf dragons get VERY attached to their young, and will violently lash out at anything that dare touch their children. Relationship with Wizards Like leaf dragons, they hide from wizards do to an unknown fear of them, and that is escalated even more by their newfound shyness. Touching one with make it violently lash out at you as it screams loudly, and even more so if it has children. For this reason, DDLA has rank them as 2. Life Cycle Mating Curlyleaf dragons mainly thrive during the summer, but in the days around Thanksgiving there is a short breeding season. Female curlyleaf dragons will usually just start peeking in random shubbery to see if someone's there. Once the females eventually find a male, and the male's interested, they'll mate. Birth A curlyleaf dragon's gestation period can last for a couple of days or the rest of the year. The female curlyleaf dragon will live in the male curlyleaf dragon's shrub until they give birth, in which the male curlyleaf dragon catches termites and collects Kraken Kabbage for them. Infancy As soon as the eggs are laid, the female curlyleaf dragon will leave to return to their nest, leaving the male curlyleaf dragon with the eggs. As babies, they live within tiny holes in the ground, which the male curlyleaf dragon heavily guards. Adolescence As the babies grow, they get very tall, and soon have to leave the burrow they were raised in. After a period of time in which they are taught to live in the bush, the male curlyleaf dragon must make them leave to find their own shrub, which is usually very emotional. Adulthood Most of their adulthood is spent looking for a bush to live in, and usually have trouble trying to eat, drink, or sleep at a normal amount. Seeing very tired curlyleaf dragons wandering around is a normal happening, trust us. Once they finally find a bush, however, their lives are very uneventful, though their sleep schedule might never be the same. Life Span Curlyleaf dragons live for about seventy years at average, sometimes a bit longer. When in a park Breeding Curlyleaf dragons cannot be bred with a combo, being only bred in the wild when two curlyleaf dragons breed. However, wizards can create them by evolving leaf dragons. Habitats Curlyleaf dragons can be kept in both Hidden and Seasonal Habitats, but they prefer the Hidden Habitat. How to care for Curlyleaf dragons are notorious for hiding themselves behind their leaves. To snap them out of it, give them some Kraken Kabbage. If they're still a baby, just shake them a little. Please remember the leaves on their body are not leaf-like scales, but flat out leaves, so they might tear easily. Favorite Treat They worship Kraken Kabbage like it's their religion. History Discovery Curlyleaf dragons were one of the first Epic dragons ever discovered, however for the longest time they weren't classifed as dragons. They were instead considered a plant-based relative of the phoenix, and had many names. Fenixes, shy phoenixes, and the running ones, just to name a few. It was only discovered they were dragons when wizards learned that leaf dragons could be converted into curlyleaf dragons. Origin of Name Contrary to popular belief, curlyleaf dragons were not named for their curling leaves-- instead, they were named because the most popular of their names before they were classifed as dragons, Flexia Folia, a term that on the old tongue roughly translates to "curling leaves." Magic (W.I.P.) Category:Bipedal Dragons Category:Omnivores Category:Hidden Category:Seasonal Category:Epic Hybrids Category:DDLA Rank 2 Category:Limited Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids